User talk:Mosswisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Join MoonClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Join MoonClan:Join The Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stargaze66 (Talk) 03:00, June 7, 2011 K, i'l lfix it. Later ;) IRC? - Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 20:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC. *does the IRC dance* - Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 18:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) (This is Star; WOW, I'm lazy! xD) Ya know, we use the same pics for kits and apprentices, right? As in, the pic you pick (lawl) for your kit image, the pic will stay the same when you become an apprentice. And I guess I'm picking warrior pics, since there aren't any on your userpage...? idk. Whatever. Lemme know. It's your star-gazin' buddeh! Time for Ninjers kits to be born. Just though I'd letcha know :3 Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 12:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) This thing isn't really about the naming, but yeah, I get what you're saying. I do let people request names. If anyone suggests a name for their cats, I use it, no matter how irritated I get. lol. Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 20:08, September 1, 2011 (UTC) UGH SORRY! Yes I will. Right now. xD Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 19:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Forest didn't make the comment, I did (Yes, I was stalking your convo xD) but anyways, sorry, I didn't know Vi wasn't on, but still. She needs to get that people joke around, that not everyone is so dead-serious. And she gets made EVERYTIME someone makes a joke aimed at her. People joke at me all the time: I don't flip out. And her overreactions really make me mad sometimes... Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 19:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, yeah, I get it. I try to end the fights when I screw up and say something "offensive" to her, but she always keeps it going, somehow...then everyone else gets involved, and bleh. Our wiki has serious argument issues. >.< Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 11:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Dunno... what did you do to get that on the page? I'll fix it, but I have no idea what you did. xD Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 21:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) O_O I didn't even know that was there. Yeah, that's not what you do. xD I'll have to delete your page for Rig and make a new one, cuz that one is just JACKED UP. I'll have to put it somewhere on the site that that is NOT how you make the character pages... Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 21:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) There ya go. xD Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 21:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I need his warrior info though. xD Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 20:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Mates Little question here. Are Duskfang and Beewing gonna be mates? She HAS been thinking about him... *wink wink* 16:01, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll add her into the nursery tomorrow. :) Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 23:29, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'd really rather stay out of it. I banned Vi for a day but I gave her a warning, she gets to keep her rights for now. If she attacks like that again she'll have her rights taken away and banned for a week. Dazzle didn't do anything so I won't ban her. Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 20:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Grr I already picked out pics but fine >.< lol This. is a siggie. 20:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Haha its k, your pics were better than mine xD This. is a siggie. 20:59, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure! So are you gonna ask star? Cuz I think you have to ask her. Sandlegs What's up with Leggy? 00:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Hi, It's been a while since you've RPed. If you haven't RPed by February 4th, your cats will be put up for adoption. Due to the inactivity of the site, I have decided to put it to a vote of the users - keep JMC active, or shut it down. You may vote for the future of the site here. Thanks, [[User:Stargaze66|'S']][[User talk:Stargaze66|''' T ' ]][[User:Stargaze66|'A']] [[User talk:Stargaze66|'R''']] 18:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC)